These Tragic Moments
by SuperWoody
Summary: This is a AU Romeo and Juliet tragedy. They are all normal human beings in this story.


These Tragic Moments

Sam Winchester was a very popular baker, and was proud of that fact. But as the sun went down and the store closed, he felt dread pooling in his stomach.

As he heard the door open, he whirled to see the intruder, who he instantly recognised. He flipped his blond hair out of his now saddened blue eyes.

"Anna, you know you don't have to do this," he said, feeling only pity for his killer.

Anna Novak came into view; her flaming red hair framing her delicate face, which was now pulled in a mad grimace.

"Just like your uncle didn't have to insult my House, the Novak name!" she growled. "I must get revenge for your family faults."

Sam sighed, "The only insult you can see is the fact I am a Winchester." He turned away from her, continuing to pack away leftover breads and pastries, unknowingly walking into his fiery death.

"I brought you a triple shot caramel latte!" Dean sang as he waltzed back into the police stations' offices, looking at his over-tired work partner, glad he had finally remembered his secret lovers' favourite complicated drink. Dean stopped to stare at Castiel for a moment, lost in thoughts about how they had come so far. It was by pure accident they were together, a drunken kiss, leading to more, but Dean regretted none of it and neither did Castiel, whose only request was to keep what they had a secret. That was a practical thing to ask, Dean thought, if they did announce their relationship, they would probably become outcasts from their families.

"Ugh, please do not tell me there is another case," Castiel moaned, as an email dinged on the screen in front of him, a resounding thud echoed in the empty office as he whacked his head on the typical office desk he was sitting at.

Dean poked his shoulder a couple of times and laughed at his attempt to ignore him and plonked his now luke-warm drink in front of him. Castiel slowly raised his head as if seeking his prey and all but pounced on the cup, gulping.

Dean laughed and sat in the police issue squeaky chair pondering how he had come to deserve this weirdo sitting in front of him. "You would make an excellent hunter with those skills Detective Inspector Novak!" he jibed.

Being a D.S was hard, but being a Winchester, partnered with D.I Novak was near impossible at the beginning, so the Chief Super Intendant was even more determined for them to get over their family feud. That plan may have worked a little bit better than the C.S.I was intending.

"Can you read the case out?" Cas asked, voice muffled from the desk as he tried to wake up.

"Yeah, I myself haven't read it yet but the officers on the scene said it was gruesome," Dean remarked, trying in vain to smooth down his wild dark blond hair.

"Oh, good, your favourite kind," Cas remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, the body hasn't been identified yet, still waiting on dental tests." Dean said, ignoring Cas. "They found the body in the oven, with no signs of forced entry or a struggle, suggesting they knew each other… wait, this is in Winchester's Bakery."

"Doesn't Sam own that place now Dee?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't ring me," Dean commented, getting more and more worried by the second. "I think I'll go ring Sammy, I'll be back okay?"

Before Cas could answer, he had already walked off. He jumped when his phone started playing 'Bringing Sexy Back' and she made a mental note to punch Dean for changing his ring tone yet again.

"I had to, for family honour," said a distinctly female voice, before she hung up. He looked at his phone in confusion, jumping back up as Dean burst back in, white as a sheet even though he had been running.

He held up an evidence bag. On closer inspection, Cas realised it was Sam's brightly coloured smartphone that Dean had bought him for his birthday as a joke. "Why is this in here?" He whispered, his green eyes wide with fear. They would have told him if something happened to his brother, right?

"Go home Dee. Get some rest, okay?" Cas quietly asked, as if not to startle him. "You've had, what; four hours sleep in two days? Sam might have just left his phone at work."

He tried to smile, just for him, but failed. "Alright, I'm sure Sammy's fine. We will find out who the real vic is tomorrow, right?" Cas nodded.

Dean leaned in tiredly and gave him a quick peck, thinking about how he liked this new development as he left. He would go check on Sammy; it was only a few blocks away from his inner-city apartment.

He didn't notice the dark figure watching them from the window.

On the way home, walking along the cold footpath, Dean felt a chill run down his spine. He snuck a glace behind him, increasing his pace.

Cas, packing his drawers for the night, although it was technically morning, he supposed, noticed Dean had left his own phone on his desk, next to his brother's bagged up one. Popping some chocolate that his brother Gabriel had left behind in his mouth, he picked the simple Nokia up, hoping to catch him before he got too far.

Even though the Winchester had sped up, Anna could easily keep up with her enemy. She raised her gun.

"Dean!" Cas called from across the street. Dean lifted his head and smiled visibly, even from a distance.

It happened like in one of those horror movies. They both noticed something in their peripheral vision, turning, smiles slipping. The gunshot rang out in the empty street. Before Cas even registered Dean was falling, he was running.

"Dean!" He screamed. The killer came out, gun hanging limply by her side.

"Get out of the way, Cousin," Anna demanded, trying to get to the Winchester. "You were being used by him, I was helping you!"

Castiel pulled out the gun from his holster and shot at his cousin blindly, hitting her right shoulder.

Anna stuck out and hit Castiel in the head with the butt of her gun, the blow creating a sickening crunch. She turned with a single minded determinedness to finish off the Winchester before he could defile her family further.

**Two Months Later**

Anna walked down a now memorised route through the hospital, heading to Cas' room.

His prone form was lying there; he could be mistaken for dead, if not for the masses of wires attached to him and the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

His mother, her Aunt, was in hysteria when they turned off the life support, having to be forcibly removed from the room by her husband when the pulled the plug.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said over the flat line, walking away.

Emily Woodcock Page 3


End file.
